The mounting of radio antennas on vehicles such as trucks and the tractor members of tractor-trailer combinations has become very popular in view of the use of citizen band radios by which the drivers of such vehicles can be kept in communication with home offices, dispatchers, and other personel as well as other vehicle drivers. Various types of awkward and make shift clamping members for the antennas are used in a number of installations to mount the antennas at various locations upon the cabs, for example, of such vehicles and many of these are ineffective for purposes of securely mounting and supporting the antennas relative to the vehicles and particularly in a manner to insulate the antennas from the metal parts of the vehicle.
It is possible to provide permanently attached brackets to the cabs of vehicles as well as upon other locations upon the vehicle but this requires making holes in the supporting means on the vehicle and this is undesirable, particularly when it is desired to remove the antenna and the bracket, with the result that the holes in the supporting surface are visible.
Certain service vehicles such as police cars, ambulances and the like also are equipped with radio antennas of a substantial type and many of these are mounted either upon the rear bumper of the vehicle or upon one side of a rear fender. The bumper type antenna usually employs a pair of clamping claws which engage upper and lower edges of the bumper, while the brackets attached to one side of a rear fender of the vehicle are of a permanently attached type requiring the making of holes in the fender as referred to above. Other installations also have been made upon such vehicles by mounting the same upon the roof of the cab or body of the vehicle and these also have included the making of holes in the supporting surfaces, all of which is objectionable, especially after the antenna is dismounted for any purpose.